Unearthed
by crystaltears24
Summary: It's been three years since Garvey was defeated. Two since Chase left. Life had gone back to normal for the Davenports, everything seemed perfect. But little did Davenport know that his past was about to bite him in the butt - hard. Trust is shattered. Secrets are uncovered. Lies are exposed. The Davenports gear up for the ultimate - and last - showdown of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! Guys, the sequel is here! You know what that means? Well, I actually don't know what that means so I'll leave it up to you to decide what that means.**

**When you read this story, try to find as many character changes as possible and let me know what you find. A big hint is the fact that certain someones are comfortable calling a certain someone the three-letter D-word. No, it's not a swear word. I don't think there's even a three-letter d-word. If there is, I don't want to know. **

**!WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ FIGHT FOREVER, I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU DO. Or else you'll be kinda lost. Okay, a lot lost.**

**Oh, and can't forget this little guy: the disclaimer! I do not own Lab Rats or it's characters, nor do I own the songs that I use as chapter soundtracks.**

**I don't have much to say other than that, so, on with the show.**

* * *

><p>The most important thing is to enjoy your life - to be happy - it's all that matters. -Audrey Hepburn<p>

A well-spent day brings happy sleep. -Leonardo da Vinci

* * *

><p>"I'd like to thank you all for coming here today."<p>

It was bright and warm and a large crowd buzzed with excitement as the speaker's voice rose over the murmurs...

* * *

><p>..."Today is a momentous day not just for me, but for you, as well."<p>

The crowd was silent, but expectant faces were turned in the direction of the speaker. Little kids squirmed in their seats and giggled, receiving a few _shhs_ and sharp glares from their parents...

* * *

><p>..."It's such a huge blessing to be standing up here today. But it's more of a blessing to bring you what I have to offer."<p>

Everyone was formally dressed. Suits and ties for men. Dresses and skirts for women. Little girls with their hair curled. Little boys with their hair combed...

* * *

><p>..."This... This is only a prototype, but it's been scientifically proven to be sound. Imagine the difference, the hope we will bring when hospitals everywhere receive one just like it."<p>

The speaker's hands were gripping the podium, but not in a nervous, stressful way. In fact, everything about him radiated confidence. His voice, his posture...

* * *

><p>..."I developed this device out of the motivation from a personal experience. I couldn't help then, but I can help now."<p>

His family sat in the front row, smiling and nodding in encouragement when his eyes meet theirs. His daughter and wife were elegantly dressed and sat with their hands folded in their laps and their legs crossed at the ankles. His two sons sat up straight, their suits without a wrinkle in them, while they listen carefully out of respect for their father...

* * *

><p>..."I can't wait to see the looks of pure joy on your children's faces when they're able to hear again, and I'm sure you parents out there can't, either. And it's not just for children! It's for everybody. It's all possible now."<p>

The speaker stood behind the podium, his dark eyes roaming the sea of faces. His hair was gelled and combed over in a professional way. He's serious now, but a youthful excitement was brewing under the businessman visage...

* * *

><p>..."So with my unending gratitude..."<p>

Everyone held their breath.

..."I present to you..."

Even the children stilled, picking up on the anticipation in the air.

..."The machine that will change futures."

The crowd erupted into applause as a sheet was pulled off of an object resting on a table. Cameras that were recording the event zoomed in on the object, the feed appearing on several large screens so all could see.

..."Ladies and gentlemen..."

People quieted down just for a moment, long enough so the speaker could finish.

..."The Otoneuron Surgical Replicator! Or, the OSR. It repairs damage done to the middle ear _and_ the inner ear. It can be programmed to repair any kind of damage, great or small. A giant advancement in the medical field."

The speaker paused as the crowd broke into applause again, this time accompanied with a standing ovation. The man at the podium smiled, softly verbalizing and nodding his thanks.

Another man stepped onto the stage, an older man with graying hair and wrinkled skin. The speaker stepped aside, handing over his position at the podium to the new arrival, who spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, everyone! Donald Davenport!"

The crowd clapped harder, in addition to whooping and whistling.

Donald's family was on their feet, making the loudest noise.

Donald Davenport's smile grew larger and he nodded his thanks again. He shook hands with the other man, exchanging words that were lost among the sound of appreciation. They parted and the older man once again spoke into the microphone, holding out his hands and patting the air to calm the crowd.

Once the people settled down and were sitting in their seats, the man began. "The OSR will contribute to many, many people. It will change _lives_. The first few OSRs will be placed at specific universities so that future doctors can learn to operate this fine piece of equipment. In less than five years, OSRs will be shipped to every hospital. For the doctors who didn't learn to operate it in college, there will be courses available, led by graduates who did."

The man paused, swallowing as his eyes shown with tears. "I can imagine how parents will feel when their child is able to hear again. My beautiful daughter has been deaf for fifteen years, since she was four years old. All I've ever wanted was for her to hear again. And that's all possible now, thanks to Mr. Davenport."

There's applause again. Davenport, who was standing behind and to the right of the older man, raised his hand in acknowledgement, saying his thanks even if he couldn't be heard.

"Well," the speaker said, smiling. "I'll hand the spotlight back to Donald. This is his day, after all." Donald and the old man shook hands again, the latter walking off the stage once they broke away.

Donald stood behind the podium and leaned down towards the microphone, tilting his head until he could watch the older man as he descended the steps of the stage. "Give it up for Dean of Faculty, Henry Peterson, ladies and gentlemen!" More applause. Mr. Peterson smiled appreciatively and gave a small wave.

However, when Donald turned back to face the audience, his face was solemn. The crowd grew silent, and for a minute, the only things to be heard were birds chirping, trees rustling, and the faint sounds of traffic.

Then Davenport spoke. "I - by no means - am not contradicting the Dean's statement, but it's not just my day, but also yours." He pointed at the crowd, his eyes taking in all the people. He dropped his hand and gripped the sides of the podium, bowing his head slightly, gathering his thoughts.

Raising his head, he continued. "I mentioned that I was motivated to design this machine by a personal experience." He paused. With a sharp inhale of air, he plowed on. "My middle son had a tragic accident three years ago that left him deaf. I feared that it was permanent. Thankfully, it wasn't, but I remember the hopeless feeling I had, knowing I couldn't help him. It's something I never want to feel again. So I set out to build the Otoneuron Surgical Replicator. And after three years of trial and error, here I am, presenting it to you. It's like a dream come true." He was forced to stop, his throat tight and his vision blurry from tears threatening to fall. He glanced down at his family and could see the two women had tear tracks on their faces that they were carefully wiping at. His sons weren't crying, but they're expressions were sad.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming today. It's a beautiful day today, and I hear the food is great. Good day, everyone. And thank you, again." The audience cheered, clapping and whistling. Davenport smiled as he stepped off the stage, waving.

A young man took Davenport's place at the podium, smiling. "As Mr. Davenport said, the food _is_ great so why don't we go enjoy it. Feel free to..."

Davenport drowned out the man's voice as he approached his family, who had stood to greet him.

People were rising from their seats and mingling about, the air filled with laughter and quiet talking.

"You did great, honey!" Tasha said, embracing him. "I'm so proud of you!"

Adam clapped his hand on Donald's shoulder once the two adults broke apart. "I always knew you could do it, Dad."

Bree came up and wrapped her arms around the inventor, grinning. "Everyone loved you. Chase would be proud of what you did."

Davenport hugged his daughter back and nodded.

Davenport had worked on the OSR for three years, starting almost immediately after they got back from Damiana's, Chase's twin sister, funeral. Chase left to go his own way a year after that, and he only got to see the ideas and rough designs Davenport had in mind. Donald wished his son could see the finished product. And for his son to come home. Or at least make contact. Or something. In the two years since Chase'd been gone, no one had heard anything from the teen. No one knew if he was okay.

Donald pushed the thoughts of his missing son from his mind, knowing that they always make him sad. And today was not a day to be sad.

Davenport let go of his daughter but kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Let's go get some food," he suggested.

"That's the best thing you've said today," Leo joked. The youngest out of the Davenport children, Leo had gotten taller, his voice deeper, and he'd filled out enough that he didn't look like a twig. Now he looked like a regular teen.

As the family got in line for the buffet under a large pavilion near the university Donald had spoke at, the inventor took time to study his other two children.

Adam was now twenty-years-old, and more mature than he'd ever been. He was taking online college courses, and Davenport felt pride at the thought of Adam in college. For the longest time, ever since he let the kids out of the basement and enrolled them in school, he was afraid that Adam would be one of those kids to slug through high school and never go to college. But Adam shattered those fears when he said he wanted to go to college so he could become something more, and _that_ made Davenport proud.

Bree was a beautiful nineteen-year-old young lady, her hair falling in long waves down her back. Her fire and passion only grew stronger with age, and she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself and choose her own path, more than ever now that the choices she will make have the power to shape her future. She was going to college for psychology and was at the top in all her classes, making Davenport swell with pride. She was no Chase, but she was pretty smart when she wasn't compared to her younger brother.

The line shuffled forward, and after ten minutes of waiting, the Davenports got their food and found seats at a picnic table, where they talked, laughed, and ate.

Davenport had been right when he said it was a beautiful day. The sunshine was warm, but not too hot. A cool breeze blew every now and then, and the scents of flowers and food filled the air. In fact, the weather was so good that Donald's presentation had been held outside on the lawn of Outreach University with metal folding chairs set up in neat rows before the stage, a wooden, rectangular platform with steps on both short ends. Next to where the ceremony had been held was the pavilion, dozens of picnic tables placed underneath for people to eat on.

"So, I was thinking," Davenport started when no one else had anything more to talk about. "How about we go do something? As a family?" His children smiled in excitement.

It was rare to do things together anymore because of Tasha's job, Leo's school schedule, and Bree's and Adam's college classes. Davenport usually had plenty of time, since he spent his time inventing stuff, which had a pretty flexible schedule.

"Yeah!" the kids exclaimed, and for a moment, Davenport saw his innocent children, not the young adults they were.

"Alright, then," Davenport said, smiling as he took Tasha's hand in his own, meeting her bright gaze. "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the afternoon, the Davenports spent their time at an amusement park, riding roller coasters, eating popcorn, playing games... Laughing.<p>

Adam challenged Bree to a game where you threw balls at stacked milk bottles to try to knock them all over. Adam kept trying to win by using some of his super strength, but he would only knock over two or three at a time. Let's just say, Bree laughed at the pout on Adam's face when she handed him the large purple teddy bear she won, which he reluctantly accepted.

Tasha and Davenport chose a game where they had to raise a bar to the very top of a pole by shooting water out of water guns at a small, nearly-impossible-to-hit target within a certain time limit.

"You're never gonna win this," Davenport boasted, picking up the water gun and getting into position.

"Oh, you think so?" Tasha questioned, one eyebrow raised. "Well, I know one way to win."

Donald turned to her, a smirk on his lips. "Really? How-" The bell rang, signaling for the players to start, and Davenport got a jet of water in his face.

He stood there in shock for several seconds, while Tasha laughed and squirted at her target in a steady stream of water, the liquid hitting its mark perfectly, the bar raising slowly.

There was movement in Tasha's peripheral vision, but when she turned her head slightly to look... she got blasted in the face with cold water. Gasping, she stopped squirting and closed her eyes while water dripped from her chin. When she opened them again, her eyes were full of vengeance, and she squirted at Davenport, quick as lightning, and hit him square in the forehead.

Davenport stood there, his lips pulled tight. He glanced down at his shoes while nodding in a _So that's the way it is_ manner, water falling from his nose. When he looked up, he was smirking. "Let's do this."

And from there, it broke into an all-out water fight, where the two adults squirted water at each other, Tasha occasionally squealing and Davenport _Aha!_-ing until the bell rang again and the water pressure was cut off from the water guns.

The two adults walked away, smiling and laughing and completely wet, but that was okay for them.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, the family found themselves at a large food court, where, in the middle, there was a dance floor. Music was blaring and people were dancing and others were looking on with smiles. Light bulbs hung from wires that were strung over the peoples' heads at varying heights, crisscrossing the court, and the food stands were decorated with strings of lights.<p>

The sun was setting, dusk settling in.

The Davenports sat at a table, having just finished their desserts of ice cream.

"Today was awesome, Dad," Bree said, her eyes bright.

Davenport grinned. "I'm glad. It was meant to be."

There was a small pause where the family just sat comfortably in silence. The current song ended, and a new one began. Bree instantly perked up, a giant smile splitting her face.

"This is my favorite song! Come on, Adam! Dance with me!" She jumped up, grabbing her older brother's arm and pulling him up with her. Adam let himself get dragged onto the dance floor by his sister, and together, they danced to the music.

_Oo oooo, oo oooo, oo_

_I had a dream so big and loud_

_I jumped so high I touched the clouds_

_Whoa, whoa, whoaaa_

Donald and Tasha and Leo laughed as they watched Adam and Bree, Adam leading her in a fast and fun dance.

_I stretched my hands out to the sky_

_We danced with monsters through the night_

_Whoa, whoa, whoaaa_

People on the dance floor were smiling and laughing, dancing in their own way as they enjoyed life.

_I'm never gonna look back, whoa_

_I'm never gonna give it up, no_

_Please don't wake me now..._

People paused in anticipation as the song faded out of the pre-chorus... and slammed into the chorus.

_Whoa, whoa, whoaa_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My li-i-i-ife_

Adam spun his sister around, letting her go after several twirls as she danced solo, her moves graceful and fluid, her brother clapping to the beat as he watched, laughing in amusement, his dark eyes bright with happiness.

_Whoa, whoa, whoaa_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My li-i-i-ife_

Adam and Bree stepped back together, dancing as if they were pros. Bree threw her head back and laughed, feeding off of the energy in the air, and her hair whipped around her as they danced.

_I hear it calling, outside my window_

_I feel it in my soul (soul...)_

Bree and Adam slowed their movements to match the tempo, almost waltzing.

_The stars were burning so bright_

_The sun was out 'til midnight_

_I say we lose control (control...)_

The siblings picked up their pace again as the beat became light and bouncy, their bodies moving with the flow.

_Whoa, whoa, whoaa_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My li-i-i-ife_

_Whoa, whoa, whoaa_

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_

_My li-i-i-ife..._

Brother and sister danced, danced until the song ended. When they returned to the table, they were breathless from the excitement, their muscles aching in a pleasurable way from the workout.

Leo was grinning from ear to ear. "You two were _awesome!_ Did you see the way people parted around you? You guys were the best ones out there!"

Bree and Adam shared wide-eyed looks. It was true, but they had been too caught up in the moment that they never noticed.

Bree smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Leo."

Davenport watched his children, an emotion he couldn't name swelling up in his chest. But it was a good feeling.

"I hate to say it guys," the adult said, standing up. "But it's time to get going." Tasha joined him, and they linked arms as they moved around the table.

Bree joined her father on the other side of him while the boys trailed behind, and she clung to his arm as if she were a little girl again, which, in Davenport's eyes, she was - not the beautiful woman she was becoming. "Thanks for today, Dad," she said, looking up at him. "It was special."

Davenport leaned over and placed a kiss on top of her head. "That's what I'm here for, sweetheart. To make your lives special."

With that, the Davenports found their car and filed in. The car ride home was spent in silence, everyone pleasantly tired from the day's excitement.

No one went to bed that night without a smile on their face.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter soundtrack: The Best Day of My Life by American Authors<strong>

**Well? How was the first chapter of Unearthed? I know it probably seems OOC, but we're talking major character changes since the events of Fight Forever. Three years, people.**

**So, I don't have the entire story written. I don't even have chapter two written at this point. So updates might (probably will) be sporadic. **

**Review, please :) I love hearing your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this chapter took a while. And I feel bad because it's so short too. But it's done. I'm happy with it. I think. I'll let you guys be the judges. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or the characters except for my OCs. Nor do I own the chapter soundtrack songs.**

* * *

><p>I decided to fly through the air and live in the sunlight<p>

and enjoy life as much as I could. - Evel Knievel

All good things must come to an end; after which

evil reigns and darkness thrives, rejoicing once

the sun has vanished. - Anon.

* * *

><p>Bree Davenport was floating on cloud nine, her head so high in the clouds that she felt slightly air-deprived.<p>

And only one person could do that to her.

She was on her way to meet him now, driving her convertible with the roof collapsed and the radio playing at a comfortable level while her fingers drummed on the steering wheel. At stoplights, she'd take the chance to check herself in the mirror, making sure her makeup hadn't been messed up in any way and that her hair didn't look like a terrible wreck. But each time she looked, she was always the same, her makeup light but noticeable, her hair perfectly windblown, something she thought only happened on television.

She pulled her sunglasses down from their resting spot on her head to settle them on the bridge of her nose. For once, she actually felt _beautiful_.

He always did that to her. She always felt nervous when she started out to meet him. Then confident the closer she got. Then she would be a nervous wreck again, butterflies fluttering so strongly in her stomach that she felt like passing out.

Bree turned on her turn signal and spun the wheel, grinning like an idiot to herself. He told her to meet him in their favorite spot, saying he had something for her, and to dress pretty, but not to overdo it.

The first few butterflies were popping up and soon would be calling for their buddies. _Hey! Come torture this poor girl over here! Do we feel bad? Nah! Who cares if she ends up barfing all over her boyfriend's shirt? It'll be fun!_

Bree finally arrived at her destination, parking the car then climbing out.

It was a mall's parking lot. _The_ mall's parking lot. Mission Creek Mall was where she first met him, in the plaza in the middle.

As Bree walked across the blacktop, she took a moment to breathe in the fresh air, soak in the warm sun, and relish in the cool breeze. All the makings of a beautiful day.

The young woman strode briskly into the mall, her high heels clicking on the tiled floor. She caught the looks of men as she walked by but ignored them, smiling to herself because there was only one guy she was interested in.

Bree reached the plaza and stopped to look around, standing on her toes to get a better look. No sign of him.

"Excuse me, ma'am. May I help you?" The voice came from behind her, and somehow she knew the person was talking to her even though she didn't turn around.

"No, thank you," she said distractedly. "I'm looking for-" She paused. A grin started to form on her face as she slowly turned.

It was him. The love of her life.

Lance Decker.

Bree laughed and threw her arms around him, holding him close. "Lance! It's good to see you."

Lance pulled back, a smirk on his face. "I know. I'm that awesome."

Bree smacked his arm. "You'd better get off that high horse of yours very soon or you're going to find yourself single."

Lance feigned hurt, placing a hand over his heart. "Hurtful!" But the two laughed it off, knowing that there was no way they'd ever be separated, not for a long time.

Lance took Bree's hand, and they meandered around the plaza, smelling the great food and watching the different people.

The two had met during their graduating year of high school, Lance's family having just moved to Mission Creek. Bree and Lance instantly clicked, sharing so much in common and planning similar futures. Now they went to the same college and took practically the same classes. In everyone else's eyes, they were the perfect fit. But the two knew they were far from perfect. A year before, they almost broke up.

Lance's mother had died and his father became distant, working almost twenty-four/seven, leaving Lance to practically raise his younger brother and sister on his own. Stressed and grieving, Lance tried pushing Bree away, but the stubborn girl refused to be brushed off that easy. She confronted him, and they battled long and hard, giving reasons why she should stay, why he should let her go, why he should open up, why he didn't need to. In the end, Bree won, and they came out stronger than ever.

"What are you thinking about?" Lance asked Bree after she'd been silent for a while.

Bree smiled, and looked down at their intertwined hands. "You, us, wondering what's in store." She chuckled softly when she realized where they were.

Sure, she and Lance had seen each other around the school during senior year, but they never really met until one day at the mall, in the very spot where they stood now.

It was a wooden bench on the edge of the plaza, where they had both sat and found out they shared a similar interest.

The bench was currently empty, and the two sat down next to each other, much like they did the first day they connected.

"So..." Bree asked after a few moments of quiet. "Why'd you bring me here? You said you had something for me?"

Lance jumped up, his eyes wide with a look of excitement. "Oh, yeah!" He stood in front of her, wrestling with something in his jacket pocket. Something suddenly fell out, landing on the floor by Bree's feet. "Oops!" Lance bent down on one knee to pick it up. He brushed it off with his hands and lifted his head, a huge smile on his face. He remained on one knee and lifted up the object for Bree to see.

With a gasp, Bree went still, everything suddenly clicking. Their most memorable place, the kneeling on one knee, the... _the box._

Lance held in his hands a black velvet jewelry box, which he slowly opened to reveal a diamond ring inside. Bree raised a hand to her mouth in shock, her eyes fixed on the ring as strong emotions battled within her.

"Bree Davenport," Lance began, his voice sounding a little choked. "You have been... the _best_ thing in my life since my mother died. I wouldn't have made it without you. You've done so much for me, so much more than I could ever repay with trinkets or money or hugs. But I'm hoping this ring will cover some of it, and forever together will take care of the rest.

"Bree Davenport," Lance said, taking a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Bree couldn't think, couldn't move. She didn't register the fact that she had started crying, nor did she notice the circle of people watching them with adoring eyes. At some point during Lance's speech, her eyes had found his, and she stared into them unwaveringly.

Silence reigned for several tense seconds as the people held their breath, waiting to see what she would say.

"Lance..." Bree murmured. "I... I..." She took a deep breath and laughed. "Of course I will, you idiot!" she sobbed, smiling and launching herself into his arms. "You wouldn't make it without me!"

Lance sighed in relief and gripped her tight as the people who were watching them started clapping and laughing and cheering.

"I love you," Lance whispered in her ear.

Bree's only response was to hug him tighter.

* * *

><p>The door to the Davenport mansion slammed open with a loud <em>crash<em>. Everybody in the living room and around the kitchen looked up in alarm only to relax when they saw a beaming Bree standing just inside the doorway.

"Bree!" Leo exclaimed, placing a hand over his racing heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Bree's only response was to hold up her left hand and smile wider.

Tasha squealed, Adam choked on his food, Leo's draw dropped, and Davenport grinned knowingly.

Tasha jumped up from the couch, laughing and crying as she ran to Bree. She took the younger girl's hand in her own and admired the diamond ring. "Oh, Bree, honey! It's gorgeous," she breathed.

Leo, who was sitting next to Adam on the couch, smiled, finally finding his voice. "Congratulations, Bree!"

Adam managed to stop choking and asked, his voice strained, "My little sister's getting married?"

Leo glanced at Adam with an amused smile, but Bree ignored her brother, choosing instead to meet eyes with Davenport, who was standing by the island in the kitchen. _Did you know?_ she mouthed. Davenport grinned and nodded.

The silence that ensued afterward was broken by the sound of crying, and everyone turned to find the source. It was Adam.

"My little sister's getting married," he bawled, leaning onto Leo, who awkwardly patted Adam while looking at the others for help.

Everyone was fighting smiles, trying to feel sympathetic for Adam, but it was a losing battle.

Bree pulled her hand out of Tasha's grip and crossed the room while saying, "Aww, Adam!" She sat down on the other side of her older brother, and he sat up straighter, facing her. She placed a comforting on his shoulder. "Sure, I'm getting married. It's a huge step forward into adulthood, but I'll always - _always_ - be your little sister."

Adam smiled and embraced her tightly. "Thanks, Bree."

Bree hugged back, a gentle smile on her face. "Anything for you."

* * *

><p>"There comes a time in everyone's life when their past sins catch up to them and drag them down. Some try to run, some try to fight, but, really? There's no escape. You can't forget the past, and the past won't forget you."<p>

A man chuckled darkly, a bitter smile on his unkempt face. Dull grey light fell on him from a small barred window. Rain could be heard pelting the window, adding to sense of depression.

Sighing, he continued. "You can lock away the past and try to move on, but eventually it will escape and hunt you down, a looming shadow on a bright sunny day. My past caught up to me a long time ago. I regretted my choices for a while, then I was consumed with anger. Anger at the world, anger at the man I used to call friend.

"I betrayed him, and for that, he took everything from me. I became bitter, but I should've realized that it was just my mistakes catching up to me."

The man smiled, his eyes glinting dangerously. "I don't regret what I did, though. He deserved all of it. And more. A storm's coming. A big one. And there's nothing he can do to stop it."

From behind where the man was sitting, a voice spoke from the darkness of the room. "Mr. Garvey, I'm here on the grounds that you have some valuable information for me, not a story of pasts and revenge."

Harrison Garvey's tired blue eyes flicked up to the window, the light catching on his dull blond hair, which used to be healthy and rich-colored. His skin was pale, and his face was gaunt. He was put here, in this cell, in this awful life. His freedom was taken away, and that would not go unpunished.

Harrison Garvey smiled, knowing full well that the man behind him couldn't see his grin. "You're right, Agent Daniels. You don't need to hear my sap story. I _do_ have information for you." He paused for effect, the only sound being the patter of rain on the window. Then he inhaled.

"There's been an act of treason against our beloved country."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter soundtrack #1: On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons<strong>

**Chapter soundtrack #2: Pure by Evil Techno**

**How was it? Did the soundtracks fit?**

**You're in for a treat in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, guys! Fresh off the press! Literally, I just finished writing it and proofreading it. The thing is, I only read over it once, so there could be quite a few mistakes that I missed.**

**Okay, so, I should have responded to this review in the A/N in chapter two, but I just remembered it now. Sorry. PJO-obsesser: I don't know if I will make Chase already have a girlfriend when/if he and his family meet (see what I did there? I'll keep you guessing yet, hehe), but I might do something similar to your request. **

**Anyway, moving on. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they<p>

are watching their whole world fall apart,

and all they can do is stare blankly.

- F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

><p>"Sir, my agents have moved in."<p>

* * *

><p>Donald Davenport gasped for air as he ran, his hands reaching to protect the back of his head and his body hunching over slightly as fire exploded behind him, shards of drywall and wood flying everywhere.<p>

His eyes were frantic, and his face was covered in dust and a few bruises. He ran through the halls of his mansion, which was once peaceful but was now a battlefield. He turned a corner, going so fast that he slammed into a wall, but he scrambled to keep going, to reach his family.

Shouting. Men were shouting, chasing after him through the smoke, the flashlights on their guns pinpointing the inventor and jiggling with the men's movements. But Donald wasn't worried about them. He was worried about his wife and stepson. He reached the top of the stairs and roared in anger when he saw men forcing his wife and son to the ground, trying to cuff their hands behind their backs.

He practically flew down the steps, and before he knew it, he was punching a guy's lights out, then another. His wife and stepson fought back, but they were no match against the highly trained operatives. And soon, Donald Davenport was kissing the ground as well, his arms yanked behind his back to be cuffed.

A tear escaped the corner of his eye as he looked around his home, which was being reduced to ashes. His furniture was ruined, his floor littered with debris that was still floating down in fiery pieces.

Gone. It was all gone.

* * *

><p>"They're taking down the inventor and his family as we speak."<p>

* * *

><p>The men swarmed Adam before he even saw them coming. His fellow coworkers at his job fled, screaming, along with the customers at the Good Buy.<p>

Adam fought them off, slipping in his super strength to send operatives flying. Once he got a clear shot, he took off, running down the aisles to get away. He darted for the backdoor exit, slamming into the release bar and shoving the door open.

The sun blared right in his eyes, forcing him to put a hand up to shield his face. He heard lots of men shouting and helicopters circling... and the distinct sound of guns cocking.

He was surrounded. A dozen black SUVs at the least. Men hid behind everyone of them, aiming guns right at him.

Before he could move, he was tackled from behind and sent crashing to the ground. Someone tazered him, and he flopped around while they restrained his arms with something stronger than the standard metal cuffs.

In an instant, the strongest human being in the world was reduced to a pathetic, drooling mess.

* * *

><p>"Within the next few hours, sir, we'll have possession of the bionic subjects."<p>

* * *

><p>Bree and Lance were taking a quiet walk around the neighborhood when the agents swooped in, and in seconds, Lance and Bree were ripped apart. Bree was dragged away, kicking and screaming. Lance yelled, fighting to get to Bree, but the men threw him aside, onto the road. Bree screamed his name, lunging forward against the arms that restrained her.<p>

A man kicked Lance in the side, several times, then pointed his gun at the younger man's head.

"_NO!_" Bree surged forward, and suddenly she was free, by Lance's side in the blink of an eye. She helped him up, but she couldn't zip away. She tried - failed. Her face screwed up in confusion, but she didn't get a chance to dwell on it.

She was torn away again, screaming Lance's name. Her fiancé reached out for her, but men stopped him, handcuffing him and dragging him away.

Bree struggled, but it was all for naught. And she didn't realize that her flailing had flung something away - something important.

The diamond ring bounced against the pavement, unseen. It rolled to a stop on the cracked road.

Alone and abandoned.

* * *

><p>"Well, sir? What do you think?" The young man waited with baited breath as he watched his superior, who stood in front of large windows in his office, gazing at the bright city landscape below.<p>

The older man inhaled, lifting his head. "It's a great plan, Agent Derin. I approve greatly."

Agent Derin sighed in relief. "Thank you, Director Wagner."

Director Wagner turned around, fixing the agent with a serious gaze. "This is a momentous day for the FBI. No other agency has caught wind of our discovery, but be aware that when they do, they'll want to get their grubby little paws all over it. It's up to us to win the race first."

Agent Derin nodded, hanging on to every word. "Yes, sir. We'll get the information we want before the others even know the bionic subjects exist."

Director Wagner smiled, but it was empty. "Good." He turned away, the young agent's cue to leave.

Just before the man left, the director called him back. "We no longer have any need for Harrison Garvy. See to it that he's never inclined to share his secrets again."

Agent Derin clearly understood the undertones in the director's voice, and nodded. "I'll have it arranged." With that, he left.

Director Wagner sighed in contentment and turned to look out the window again, marveling at the snowy landscape of the nation's capital, Washington D.C.

* * *

><p><em>Thud, thud, thud.<em>

The sounds of knocking on the door resounded throughout the dark room. The door was opened without permission, and a male nurse in white scrubs walked in, carrying a tray with pills and a plastic cup filled with water on it.

"Good day, Harrison," the nurse said, coming to stand by Garvy, the man once again sitting in his chair with his wrists cuffed to the arms.

Garvy smiled. "Is it, really?"

The nurse faltered for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Yes, it is. It's a big day."

"Oh?" Harrison raised an eyebrow, staring into the darkness. He didn't push for anymore information.

"Time for your medication," the nurse said, setting the tray down on a nearby table that was illuminated by the light spilling through the open doorway.

Harrison sat still, a contemplative look on his face. "You're new here." Even though it was phrased like a statement, it was spoken like a question.

The nurse chuckled as he undid the cuff to Harrison's right hand. "Yes, sir. How'd you g-" He was cut off sharply when Harrison slammed his hand into the nurse's windpipe in a quick jab the moment his hand was free.

As the nurse scrambled away, clutching his throat and gasping, Harrison calmly undid the strap to his left hand while he spoke. "You want to know how I knew you were new? Or should I say, not even part of the medical staff of this facility?" He stood up and stretched, then turned to face the man who was crawling for the door. "The number of mistakes you made was enough that you should be embarrassed as an undercover agent.

"First, you don't smell like disinfectant and generic brand soap of the faculty. You have the distinct smell of expensive cologne that none of the orderlies here could possibly own." He came up alongside the agent and kicked him in the ribs.

"Second, you left the door open. All nurses are required to shut the door and turn on the lights for precautionary reasons." Harrison kicked him again. "Third, and most importantly, you _never_ release a restrained patient. They are restrained for a reason after all," he said in a _duh_ tone. He fisted his hand in the agent's hair and lifted his head only to punch it down, effectively knocking the man out.

Harrison straightened and fixed his hair, gazing down at the prone man lying on the floor. Looking up, he walked over to the door and shut it after making sure it was unlocked on the outside so he could get out. The hospital's doors never locked from the inside, so Harrison had to work fast to make sure he didn't get caught.

Quickly, he shed his patient uniform in favor for the nurse scrubs. Once the agent was dressed in Harrison's old clothes, he dragged the man over to the chair and lifted him onto it, buckling the man's wrists with the cuffs; once he was done, he stepped back to survey his work. He noticed the pills and water and realized he almost missed an important detail.

Garvy grabbed the pills and put them in the unconscious agent's mouth, then forced him to swallow once Harrison had poured the water in. Brushing off his hands to rid himself of the invisible dirt, Harrison looked around the room to see if he needed anything else. He spotted something, and a smile broke out on his face, approaching the nightstand beside his bed.

Lifting his bowler hat, he twirled it expertly between his hands and set it on his head. It was the one possession of his that he was allowed to keep. How could a crazy person possibly murder someone with a hat? Harrison straightened and walked to the door, opening it.

Before he left, he turned back to the room. Smirking, he tipped his hat goodbye. Maybe it was to the unconscious man in the chair. Maybe it was to the years he'd spent in that room. Whatever it was, Harrison was leaving it behind.

He backed out the door, closing it, then locking it shut. As he walked down the hall in triumph, his smirk grew. All that mattered now was the future. Davenport would pay for everything.

He wasn't supposed to have escaped that room. He wasn't supposed to be free. But he was given an opportunity, and he took it.

He already lost once. In the movies, in the books, in the TV shows - any villain who is given a second chance usually fails again. But Harrison was determined to test fate.

And testing fate was like playing with fire.

Harrison smiled.

He liked to play with fire.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a specific video on YouTube for the soundtrack for this chapter. It's just a background picture, but I feel like it's a really, really good picture of Harrison and his character. Look for the video with a guy with fiery eyes tipping his hat.<strong>

**Chapter soundtrack: Playing With Fire by Chroma Music**

**So, what y'all think? Feedback, please? Pretty please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I am such a bad person. I've had this sitting - completed, mind you - on my laptop for almost two weeks, if not more. I feel really bad, but I've been really sick the last couple of days, so I had a very good reason for being lazy. **

**I only used three line break thingies! Yay! I think this is the first chapter ever to have no line thingie-ma-goos interrupting it, besides the one separating the quotes from the story, but that one doesn't count. I just got really excited. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When you're in the serious situations, you've got to try to<p>

stay calm. Because that's the way you get out of them.

- John Newcombe

Your true friends are the ones that do not come when

you ask them, but come when they know you

need them the most.

- Anon.

* * *

><p>"How did you develop the bionic weapons?"<p>

"They're not weapons!"

"What were you planning to do with them? Train them then turn them into your personal assassins?"

"What? No- _No! _That's not what it's like! You don't understand-"

"Where's the third bionic, Mr. Davenport?"

"I don't know."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know! He's gone! You'll never find him."

"We confiscated all the files in your lab. We know every detail, every secret about the weapons, so don't lie to us."

"I already told you! _And they're not weapons._ I wasn't going to make them into soldiers or assassins. I raised them so they could save the world!"

The agent sitting across from Donald Davenport raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Yeah. Right. We have a source that claims otherwise."

Donald's face was flustered, and he struggled to keep up with his interrogator. "Wh-? What source?"

"That remains confidential. Mr. Davenport, you do realize you have committed a serious offense against your country."

Davenport tried to gesture with his hands, but the cuffs locked around his wrists and chained to the table made it difficult. "I don't remember a law stating that raising bionic children - to save the _world_, by the way - was illegal." The agent - who's name was Gregory Derin, Donald recalled - squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat, but Donald continued on before the other man could speak. "You said it yourself: You confiscated all my files. I kept record of all the missions we undertook. You can see for yourself that all we did was save people like _you_. You have no right to keep me - _us_ - here!"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Davenport, that's not the case." Agent Derin looked sure of himself again, and Donald swallowed his worry. "While we have reviewed every file and have determined that your actions were... noteworthy, you have trespassed on private property _and_ government property-"

"To save lives!" Donald interjected.

"-resorting to questionable methods," Derin finished, ignoring Donald's interruption. "And, more seriously, you have performed illegal human experiments and have violated the Nuremberg Code. Not to mention that you committed child endangerment by performing experiments on your children. That, Mr. Davenport, is enough to keep you around for a while."

Donald was speechless. How did everything go so wrong so fast? "What about my family?"

The other man smiled. "They'll be released soon enough, after questioning."

Donald sighed in relief. "Good. You'll make sure my wife and kids will get home safely, right?" Donald thought he saw a flicker of satisfaction in Agent Derin's eyes, but it passed too fast for the inventor to be sure.

"Kids? Oh - right. Mr. Davenport, your two bionic children have been seized as government property. They won't be going home."

Donald sat up suddenly, first shock, then rage crossing his face. "You can't do that! You have no right!"

Agent Derin sat forward, on fire now. "We have every right, Mr. Davenport. They have been seen as a threat to this country - too dangerous to be left unguarded. Which reminds me... _Where's the third bionic?_"

Donald leaned forward as well, his face darkening, his eyes angry. "I told you. He's gone. He left two years ago. Haven't heard from him since. And you know what? I'm _glad_. You will _never_ be able to find him."

Agent Derin paused, studying the inventor's deadly serious face. Then he stood, pushing his chair back. "We'll see about that." He gathered the files that had been strewn on top of the table, and headed for the door. "We're very good at what we do." The man had gotten the door open and was halfway gone when the lights suddenly went out. Three seconds later, the red emergency lights clicked on, bathing everything in an evil glow.

"What in the world...?" Agent Derin murmured, looking both ways down the hall, then glancing at Davenport.

Suddenly, there was a muffled _boom_ and some small tremors. Agent Derin stiffened at the sound, then dropped the files and took off down the hall once men started yelling in the distance.

Davenport wanted to call after the man, but he knew it would be no use. He instead focused on the handcuffs and trying to get free, but that was a hopeless case, too. He heard more yelling, and fear began to crawl its way into his heart. Where was his family? Were they alright?

Donald grew frustrated. Frustrated at himself, for not doing enough. Frustrated at the world, for always giving them lemons. When would they ever get a break?

Someone dashed into the room, and Davenport opened his mouth to say something but then he noticed the profile of the arrival.

It was a girl of slight build, around five feet six inches. She had long hair tied into a pony tail, and her clothes consisted of ratty jeans and a punk t-shirt.

For a split second, Davenport thought the girl was Damiana, his dead daughter. But that was impossible because Damia was, well, dead. His gaze finally adjusted on her face, and he realized she was nothing like Damia at all.

She was very pretty, around sixteen, but her eyes showed that she wasn't just any girl. The blue orbs were hard from years of a tough life, and they were so perceptive that they were unnerving, like she was seeing more than just your face - like she could see every thought, hope, and fear inside you.

The girl studied Davenport, then she tossed something at him. Luckily, Davenport was able to catch the object and he rolled it around in his hands, his brow furrowed in confusion. When he looked up, the girl was already starting to back out of the room.

She tossed him a smirk. "Don't forget that you have friends," she said cryptically.

Then she was gone.

Davenport's stare lingered on the doorway, but then he remembered he was given an opportunity to escape. He'd be an idiot if he missed it.

Donald rolled the key to the handcuffs between his fingers, thanking the girl - whoever she was - as he unlocked the cuffs.

He immediately stood up once the handcuffs fell off, and was out the door. He looked both way, only then concerned on how to find his family and get out. Then he noticed the emergency lights to his left were blinking faster than the ones on his right. Davenport realized it was the opposite way the agent had gone, and he figured that the person who caused the blackout was helping him by leading him away from the danger.

But he hesitated. _Was_ the person leading him away from danger and to his family? The lights continued to blink at their quickened pace. Davenport spotted a security camera and couldn't help staring at it. No doubt his savior was watching him.

Davenport made a decision. He followed the lights.

They led him around corners and down corridors, a complex maze that Donald would never have been able to navigate in the _light_, let alone the dark.

The inventor turned a corner and sensed something was different in that hall. It took him a second to realize that an emergency light above a door was blinking rapidly, faster than the rest.

Donald approached the door, hesitating only a second before opening it. What he saw inside nearly made him sob.

"Donald!"

Tasha ran into his open arms, Leo not far behind. They embraced each other tightly, their reunion lifting an invisible burden they didn't realize they were carrying.

"It's so good so see you," Donald murmured into Tasha's hair, then kissed her on the crown of her head. "But we need to go."

"How are we going to get out?" Leo asked, following the inventor out of the room.

Davenport smiled tightly. "It seems that we have a friend." He pointed to the blinking lights, flashing one after another down the hallway like lights on a runway.

They moved at a fast pace, silent and alert for any signs of danger. They never encountered anyone, though. The distraction needed to draw everyone away like that must have been a doozey.

The lights led them around a corner, and there, at the end of the hall, was a door with an exit sign above it.

"No way," Leo said doubtfully. "It's that easy?"

Davenport shared Leo's concerns. Why didn't the lights take him to Adam and Bree? "Tasha, take Leo and get out. I'm going to find Adam and Bree."

Something caught Davenport's eye, and he looked up. It was like the lights were flashing more urgently now, leading down to the door at an anxious pace. Donald realized there was a security camera in a corner above the door, and it was pointed straight at them. He looked up at the wall next to them and saw a group of cameras near the ceiling on the corner's edge, pointing down the different halls. One of the cameras was tilted down at them. Whoever was behind the controls had seen Donald's hesitation and was urging him to go.

Davenport had trusted the mysterious person so far... and even though it pained him, he decided to trust him one more time.

Donald grabbed Tasha and Leo gently and guided them to the door. "Let's go."

Leo sputtered. "But what about Bree and Adam?"

Donald faltered, but only slightly. "We'll find them. I promise."

They reached the door, and when they pushed it open, they saw flights of stairs beyond, leading upward and downward. Davenport trusted his gut and led his family down.

Davenport paused when he heard one set of footsteps stop, and turned around to see Tasha slipping off her heels. "Tasha!" Donald whispered harshly, incredulous.

Tasha glared at her husband. "You try going down stairs really fast in these heels!" she whispered back.

When she was done, Donald reached out and softly grabbed her elbow, staying with her as they rushed down the stairs to make sure she wasn't left behind. Leo went ahead of them, and they all descended quickly, reaching the bottom in surprising time. They slowed when they reached the ground floor, pressing themselves against the wall on either side of the door that would empty them out of the stairway.

Donald peeked out the narrow glass window set in the metal door. Beyond was the lobby to the FBI building. It was dark, and empty, from what the inventor could tell. He spotted the doors that led outside, and his heart rate began to speed up. They were going to make it.

But suddenly they heard a door open then slam shut from one level above, and the family froze. Hurried footsteps echoed off the walls, descending. There was more than one person, by the sound of it.

Donald eased open their door as quickly yet as quietly as he could and motioned his family through. Then he stepped out, shutting the door silently behind him and pressing himself against the wall next to the door to ambush the people who would through. Tasha realized the need to get out, so she took Leo and they left together, running for the entrance.

Donald inwardly sighed in relief when Tasha and Leo made it out safely but then refocused when the sounds on the other side of the door grew louder. There were hushed whispers that Donald couldn't make out and shuffling. The door cracked open, and Donald prepared to pounce. It inched away slowly from the wall... And Donald relaxed with a sigh, and a big one at that.

Adam stepped through first, then Bree.

"Adam! Bree!" Donald cried softly, approaching them. The two young adults jumped slightly at his voice, but they relaxed too when they saw him. "Thank goodness you're alright!" He embraced the two, and it always still surprised him when they hugged back without hesitation.

"We're fine, Dad," Bree said. Her voice shook the tiniest bit, but she smiled bravely.

Donald opened his mouth to ask a question, but then they heard a door slam open in the stairway, followed by the drumming of many feet on the stone stairs.

Davenport's face paled and he ushered his kids towards the entrance. "We need to move, _now_."

They ran across the large lobby and out the entrance, pausing outside when they were slammed with frigid pre-dawn air. The sky was just beginning to lighten up, but moonbeams still reflected off of the snow that thickly blanketed the ground. Even at the early hour, the sound of traffic could be heard, and the lights of buildings shone.

Below them, near the road, Tasha and Leo waited by a black Nissan Patrol Y61, a powerful car meant for rough situations.

Tasha and Leo waved them on while they huddled together to keep warm. Bree, Adam, and Donald heard the shouting behind them at that point and they looked back to see men emptying out of the stairwell, heading straight for them.

Bree grabbed Davenport and Adam and super speeded down to Tasha and Leo. They all climbed into the car, Davenport running around to the driver's side. As he swung the door open, he saw black SUVs screeching towards them, which spurred him into action. He got in the car and started it up, the strong engine roaring to life. Donald shifted the Patrol into gear and they took off, flying down the streets of Washington, D.C.

"How are we going to lose these punks?" Adam asked, twisting in his seat in the back row to look out the rear windshield.

Donald's grip on the wheel was white-knuckled. "I don't know. But what I do know is that we've got to stay calm and think rationally." He took a sharp turn, but it wasn't enough to shake the FBI agents pursuing them. Donald sped up, running a red light and barely avoiding a major accident. Horns blared behind them by indignant drivers.

One SUV made it through the red light, but thankfully for the Davenports (unthankfully for other drivers), it _did_ cause an accident, cars colliding together and blocking the intersection, stopping all of the SUVs except the one.

"Honey!" Tasha exclaimed, glancing back at the accident behind them. "People could be hurt!"

Davenport nodded grimly. "I know, and I'm really sorry. But paramedics will help those people. We've got to worry about us right now."

Tasha grew silent, knowing he was right.

It came as a shock to them all when their car was jerked violently; the SUV had caught up to them and was trying to push them off the road. Donald pressed down on the accelerator while glancing worriedly in the rearview mirror. Tasha, Leo, and Bree cried out when the car was rammed again, while Adam and Davenport remained in tense silence.

"We can't outrun them," Donald said.

Suddenly Bree shouted, "Turn right! _TURN RIGHT!_"

Donald jerked the wheel in the direction Bree wanted, and they zoomed down a side street. The family members who weren't driving were turned in their seats to watch behind them and they sighed in relief when the SUV missed the turn, forced to keep going straight.

"Thanks, Bree," Donald said, relaxing a little.

Leo glanced behind them. "Uh, Big D... They're back."

Donald looked in the rearview mirror and saw the SUV just turning the corner, chasing after them again. "They must have done a U-turn," Donald said. It was quiet for a moment, then Donald slammed the steering wheel's rim with his right hand in frustration.

Bree was shocked by her father's behavior, and a little scared. She'd never seen him this mad before. She saw he was trying to hold it together as he weaved in and out of traffic, ran stoplights and stop signs, whipped around corners... She studied her father. Their car chase was taking its toll on him. Donald cared about his family a lot, and to put them at risk like he was by driving recklessly... he was struggling with the task of keeping them safe and getting away.

Bree felt calm wash over her. Donald was trying to be brave for them, but he had no one to be brave for him. Bree leaned forward, her eyes on her father. "You can do this, Dad." Donald risked a glance at her and gave her a tight smile. Bree reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Just do whatever it takes; we'll be okay."

Donald took a deep breath, drawing comfort from Bree's touch, and stepped on the gas. "Pedal to the metal!" he yelled, slightly childish.

Bree chuckled and was starting to lean back when the car jerked forward, rushing to reach new speeds. She was plastered to her seat and then to Leo, who was between her and Adam, when Davenport rounded a corner.

But despite everything, the SUV continued to gain ground, especially once the two cars emptied out onto a long, straight street. Thankfully, there weren't many cars on this street, as they were moving into the residential areas, and most people were still asleep.

When the SUV was only twenty feet away, something strange happened. Another car raced onto the road, having emerged from the side street.

It was a very sleek black 2014 Ferrari LaFerrari, racing after them and pulling alongside the SUV in a matter of seconds and staying there.

The family watched the car and the SUV to see what would happen. Donald, however, had to keep his eyes on the road, but occasionally he'd glance in his side mirrors and his rearview mirror.

For several tense seconds, nothing happened.

But then the Ferrari swerved slightly towards the SUV, and suddenly the SUV was flipping over, it's driver having turned the wheel too sharply to avoid the Ferrari and lost control.

"Oh my gosh!" Tasha squealed. "Donald!"

The sound of the SUV crashing was horrible, the grinding and crumpling of metal sounding even worse knowing that there were people inside the car.

Donald didn't say anything, just kept a tight grip on the wheel, but his thoughts were wild. _Strange,_ he reasoned. _You'd think that FBI agents would have better control over their driving. The Ferrari didn't even touch them._

"It's gaining on us!" Adam cried, looking back to see the Ferrari easily catching up to them.

Donald looked out his window when his peripheral vision caught movement outside. The LaFerrari was pulling alongside, but its tinted windows made it impossible to see the passengers inside. They were racing side-by-side now, the Ferrari on the wrong side of the road.

Donald couldn't help wondering, _What do they want?_ His question was soon answered.

The front seat passenger window rolled down, and a girl leaned out the opening. Donald realized with a start that it was the girl who helped him escape the interrogation room by tossing him the keys to the handcuffs.

Her hair whipped in the wind as she pulled herself out of the car to sit on the window frame. She turned her body, and reached out a hand that held something in it.

"It's a note!" Adam shouted, opening his window.

The Ferrari slowed down until the girl was level with Adam's door. Adam stretched out, reaching for the note, but the Ferrari was lower than their car and just out of reach.

Donald kept track of Adam and the girl by glancing in his side mirror but when he looked up again, his face paled.

There was another car coming. It would crash head-on with the Ferrari if they didn't do something.

"Hurry, Adam!" Bree yelled, spotting the oncoming car.

Adam, who was leaning out the window, saw the car. He swallowed nervously and stretched out more, his face going red with the strain.

Davenport's fingers were drumming anxiously on the steering wheel, his eyes flicking between the mirror and the approaching car, which was only fifty feet away now.

Suddenly, the Ferrari swerved toward the Patrol like it had with the SUV, but Donald was sure that the smaller car wasn't trying to push them off the road.

Adam and the girl's hands met, and Adam grasped the note firmly in his hand. "Got it!" he shouted, the freezing wind whipping his words away.

"Pull him in!" Leo yelled, and he and Bree grabbed a hold of Adam and helped him inside.

The girl slid into the Ferrari and, once she was safely inside, the Ferrari slowed down drastically and swung into the other lane, behind the Patrol.

The other car honked its horn as it passed by, just seconds after the Ferrari moved out of the way.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"That driver," Leo said, referring to the Ferrari, "was super good." The others couldn't help but agree, reflecting back on the controlled movements of the LaFerrari.

Donald only wished he'd been able to see the driver, but the other car had been too low compared to theirs. Plus, the girl had been blocking the view to the interior.

"Read the note, Adam," the inventor ordered gently.

"Okay." There were several seconds of silence.

Donald sighed. "Out loud, Adam."

"Ohhh..." Adam laughed. "Okay, um... It says, 'Go to the Holiday Inn on 1501 Rhode Island Avenue, NW Washington, D.C. Rooms are already booked and paid for you under the name Henry Goodman. Avoid using your real name. Don't withdraw money from your bank accounts. Stay invisible, and stay there. We'll come to you.'"

Tasha looked to her husband. "Can we trust them?"

Donald was silent for a moment. Then, "I think we can. I mean, they haven't led us wrong yet." He pulled the car over onto the side of the road and turned it off. He started scrounging through the car, looking for something. "Honey, look in the glove compartment for me, please."

Tasha obliged. "There's a map and an envelope in here." She pulled them out and handed them to Donald.

Davenport took them and opened the envelope first. He pulled out a wad of cash and another note. The note simply said, _For necessities._

"This is exactly what we need," Donald said, unfolding the map, which turned out to be a map of Washington, D.C. "Adam, where was the hotel again?"

"Uh... 1501 Rhode Island Avenue. Oh, and NW Washington, D.C.," Adam said, reading from his note.

Donald found it on the map, then looked up to find the name of their street. Once he did, he conferred with the map again. "We're not far from there." Donald unlocked the doors and got out, leaving his baffled family inside.

"What are you doing, Donald?" Tasha asked, watching him.

Donald met her gaze. "The FBI know what car we're driving. They'll trace us to the hotel. We'll leave it here then walk to the hotel. Like I said, it's not far." Begrudgingly, the family got out.

"It's such a nice car," Adam grumbled, petting the window once he closed his door. Davenport clapped a hand on Adam's shoulder comfortingly, then used the contact to help steer Adam away.

Together, they all started walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter soundtrack: Glory Seeker by Immediate Music<strong>

**I hope my chapter was intense enough to fit the music. If it doesn't, oh well. I tried.**

**So? Comments, please :)**

**Oh!**

****IMPORTANT** **

**Has anyone competed in the NaNoWriMo thingy? If you have, what was it like? I'm considering participating in it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUESS WHO'S BACK!**

**Wow, it's been a _long_ time hasn't it? Yeah... sorry about that. I was caught up with NaNoWriMo last month, and I just finished this chapter yesterday. And it took me all day today just to find a soundtrack. *Wipes sweat away* Phew, that was tough and frustrating. **

**Anyway, thanks for staying with this story even after all this time. You guys are the best! ****I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you think. ;)**

* * *

><p>I am determined to be cheerful and<p>

happy in whatever situation I may find myself.

For I have learned that the greater part of our

misery or unhappiness is determined not by our

circumstance but by our disposition.

- Martha Washington

* * *

><p>Bree collapsed onto a bed, sighing with relief.<p>

Thankfully, nothing went wrong on their way to the hotel. The family had reached the Holiday Inn before the roads got too busy. Nobody stopped them or even considered them suspiciously.

Davenport followed the instructions from the note, asking for the rooms reserved for Henry Goodman. A kind man showed them to their rooms, and now Bree was sharing a room with Tasha, the boys boarding together in another.

Bree recalled the man looking a little confused at the lack of their luggage, but he didn't complain once Davenport gave him a twenty for his kindness.

Bree heard the shower running, no doubt it was Tasha. Bree felt like taking a shower herself, but she'd have to wait.

Bree folded her hands on stomach and looked at the ceiling, her brain finally winding down from the adrenaline.

So someone exposed their secret. But who? And why now? They've barely used their bionics at all since the Harrison incident.

Harrison.

Bree sat up. That's who it had to be.

Bree found a notepad and pencil in their room and scribbled down a note for Tasha, letting her know she was just going next door to the boys' room. Then she noticed something.

Her ring was gone.

Bree brought her right hand to her mouth, staring at her left hand, which felt naked without the diamond ring. Tears welled in her eyes. _No,_ she thought, sick to her stomach.

The agents had collected all her jewelry before tossing her in a cell, and she was convinced now the ring wasn't on her hand then. That meant she lost it somewhere back in Mission Creek.

How could she not have noticed? Lance would be devastated when he found out.

Bree gasped. Lance! Was he okay? What did the agents do with him? What did they tell him about her?

So many questions and not enough answers.

Bree dropped her hands to her sides. She felt terrible about the ring, but she had to put it aside, for now. First things first.

She knocked on the boys' room and opened the door when Davenport yelled a muffled, "Come in!"

The guys were crashed on the beds, Donald his own, and Adam and Leo sharing a bed by lying on it widthwise so that their legs hung off one edge.

"We need to talk," Bree said, crossing her arms. "We need to figure out what's going on."

Donald heaved himself up wearily. "I couldn't agree more. Where's Tasha?"

"In the shower."

Donald nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Look, I'm starved. Why don't you three order room service while I take a shower, too, okay? By the time the food comes, both Tasha and I will be out. Then we'll talk." Bree opened her mouth to object, but Donald fixed her with a stern glare. "We need to do this as a family, Bree. That's the only way we'll get through this."

Bree shut her mouth. She couldn't argue with the wisdom of his words. "Fine," she said with a sigh. "Adam, Leo, get off your butts. We need to order food."

Both boys groaned.

Bree looked surprised. "Well. I never thought I'd see the day when the mention of food would bring a reaction like that out of you two."

Leo groaned again. "It's not the food - it's the work leading up to the food. First we've got to sit up." Both boys struggled into a sitting position.

"Then we gotta stand up," added Adam. The two stood up wearily.

"Then we've got to walk across the room," Leo continued.

Bree watched in amusement as the boys leaned on each other to walk towards her, acting like they were on the last leg of a long journey.

"We can make it!" Leo cried dramatically, gasping and stumbling as he supported Adam's weight. They collapsed to their knees.

"I'm not going to make it," Adam moaned, falling onto his stomach.

"No, Adam! No!" Leo leaned over the older boy, shaking him. He rolled Adam onto his back, cradling the bionic's head in his arms. "You have to make it! You have to!"

Bree had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Leo actually looked close to crying.

Adam reached up and fisted his hand in Leo's shirt. "Promise me you'll continue without me."

"No! Adam, I won't leave you behind!"

Adam swallowed and scrunched up his face as if he was in pain. "You... You have to. Promise me, Leo. _Promise me!_"

Leo wiped away imaginary tears. "I-I promise."

Adam gave a small smile and closed his eyes, his body going lax and his hand releasing its grip on Leo's shirt.

Leo tossed his head back and yelled to the ceiling, "Noooooo!" He reluctantly let go of Adam's body and tried to stand up, but he couldn't. So he crawled. He dug his fingers into the plush carpet and pulled himself forward, yelling in determination. "I... Can... DO THIS!" He crawled and he crawled and he crawled until he couldn't crawl anymore. Literally. He had arrived at Bree's feet. He looked up at his sister and saw her grinning and shaking her head.

"You guys are idiots," she said fondly, reaching down and helping Leo to his feet, then walked over to Adam, helping him up as well. Which proved to be difficult because Adam had actually fallen asleep. Bree didn't blame him. She felt half-asleep on her feet as it was. "Come on, Adam! You gotta wake up!" She tried shaking him, but it was no use. Then she had an idea.

Bree knelt down close to Adam's ear and used her vocal manipulation to sound like this intense gym coach she saw on TV once. "YOU GET YOUR BUTT OFF THAT FLOOR AND GIVE ME TWENTY PUSH-UPS ON THE DOUBLE!" she shouted in his ear. Adam shot up with a gasp and started doing push-ups before he even realized what he was doing, but once he did, he stopped and glared at Bree who snickered unashamedly.

"Not funny," he whined, pushing himself into a standing position, Bree rising with him.

"Oh, trust me, it was totally funny."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Let's just order the food."

Bree laughed. "That's what I was trying to get you guys to do before you goofballs started going all _Return of the King_ on me."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, after they ordered the food, there was a knock on their hotel room's door. Adam went to the door and looked through the peephole, opening the door once he was sure it was the room service.<p>

"Food is served," said the attendant, wheeling in the cart with covered platters on top.

"Thank you, sir," Adam said, giving the attendant a ten dollar bill. The man took the money and left after bowing his head in gratitude.

Tasha and Donald were both done with their showers by then, and the whole family sat down at the table in the boys' room, dishing out food.

"So," Donald started, talking around the food he stuffed in his mouth. "Let's begin with what we know."

"I know we're definitely not in California anymore, Todo," Leo said with a snort, digging into his food.

"Great powers of observation there," Bree said mockingly, feigning a smile and patting her younger brother on the shoulder. "You should join the bird watching club."

Leo glared, sticking his tongue out at her.

"We're in Washington, D.C.," Tasha continued, ignoring her children. "We just escaped the FBI headquarters. And, of course, we were only there because our secret somehow got out."

Donald nodded. "This is a very bad situation. We're basically broke, and unless we get this situation resolved without getting caught by the FBI, we'll be working at McDonalds with fake IDs."

Adam cheered. "Yes! I've always wanted to work at Mickey Ds!"

"And I've always wanted to shove you off a bridge," Bree muttered.

Donald fixed his daughter with a stern glare. "Bree, stay calm. We-"

Bree stood up abruptly, knocking her chair over with a thud. "Stay calm?! _Stay calm?!_ We just lost our home! Our money, our friends, our..." Bree choked up, looking down at her ringless finger. "...Our family."

Tasha stood up then, her face twisted in sadness. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry you lost your ring. We'll get through this, and we'll get you back to Lance." She put her arm around the girl's shoulders, pulling her close.

"Yeah? And what am I supposed to say to Lance if we do get back? 'Oh, hi, Lance! It's good to see you! Sorry I was gone for so long - I was abducted by the FBI because they found out about my bionic secret and wanted to use me as a lab rat.'"

Tasha looked sheepish as she said, "Welll... Maybe not in so many words, but... yes."

Bree pulled away from Tasha, fixing her chair and sitting down. "Let's face it. Our lives are over."

Donald shook his head adamantly. "No, uh-uh. I refuse to accept that! We will get back home, Bree. We just need to get to the bottom of us. We need to figure out who leaked our secret."

"Isn't obvious?" Leo said after taking a bite of his sandwich.

Tasha sighed exasperatedly. "Doesn't anyone have manners around here anymore?"

Leo continued on, ignoring her. "It's got to be Harrison. I mean, he's the only one who would have motive to. He wants to see your life ruined, Dad."

Donald thought about it, then shook his head. "I don't know. Harrison was sent to the loony bin. The government wouldn't believe a crazy like him."

"Not unless he had proof," Adam stated simply, continuing to eat, completely unaware of the shocked looks on everybody's faces.

"That's it!" Leo exclaimed. "He must have had proof somewhere."

Davenport furrowed his brow. "But I thought I destroyed all the evidence he had on us."

Leo frowned. "He must have had a backup server containing our files somewhere."

"Yeah, okay," Donald said, beginning to catch on. "He must've called the feds, claiming to have information, and asked them to meet him for an interview."

"Right!" Adam exclaimed, jumping in. "What he must have done was give them the location of the backup server, and baddabing baddaboom - we're toast."

"Exactly," Donald cried, pointing a finger at Adam. "What we need to do is find where the feds keep the files and destroy them, this time for good."

"That's not going to be easy," Bree said, raining on their parade. "We still don't have our gear or your lab. How are we supposed to do this? It's not like we can just walk into the building and ask for the files."

"You're right, Bree." Donald frowned, stumped.

"What about those people who helped us?" Tasha asked. "Maybe they can help."

"That's true," Donald agreed.

"But can we trust them?" Leo asked. "I mean - we don't even know who they are."

"That's not exactly true..." Donald replied, thinking back. "Look, I knew this guy a while ago. He knew that I was experimenting with bionic technology- now, before you go pointing fingers at him, let me just say that he is one of the good guys. Anyway, he fully funded it and became one of my closest friends."

"We all know how the last one turned out," Leo muttered to Bree. "What makes this one any different?"

Unfortunately for Leo, Davenport overheard. "Look, I trust this guy with my life. We may have grown apart over the years, but we still keep in touch every now and then. He knows what you guys can do, he knows about _what_ you do. Or used to do. Anyway, I say all this to say this: He said that if I ever was in trouble, he'd be there to help."

"Hold up," Leo interrupted. "If it is this guy, then how did he know we were in trouble? You haven't even contacted him, right?"

"Right. But this guy has _connections_, Leo. It wouldn't be surprising if one of his contacts worked for the FBI. And he certainly has enough connections and tech to spring us out of that building."

"But if he has so much tech and "connections," don't you think he would've already thought to find our files and destroy them, since he's so nice and all?"

Adam groaned. "Leo, are you trying to make this situation more hopeless than it already is?"

"No!" Leo snapped. "I just don't think it's him! I mean, he almost sounds too good to be true. We _still_ don't know his name!"

Donald rolled his eyes. "His name is Patrick Cass, okay? Trust me, Leo, he's one of the good guys. Look, if all the bullies from my past are coming back, than why can't my friends come too?"

It wasn't until he took in all their frozen postures and suspicious glances that he realized he'd said something wrong.

"Wait... _all_?" Leo asked, studying his father. "Isn't it just Harrison?"

Donald paused, mind momentarily frozen. Then he shook himself and said, "Right. But it just feels like everything's crashing down on me, just like it did in high school. Time and luck were always against me, my other bullies besides Harrison."

"It's okay, Dad," Adam said, clapping Donald on the shoulder. "You got us now."

Donald smiled gratefully, but he could tell Leo wasn't convinced... just placated for now. "Oh, and one more thing. In the note, Patrick said he'll be coming to us, so be prepared." He saw his family exchange tired looks. "Why don't we all go to bed?" he suggested, standing up. Everyone else agreed, the women saying their goodbyes to the men and then leaving to go to their room.

Adam went over to the windows and shut the blinds, blocking out the morning sunlight. "Wow, it's been a long night," he sighed, flopping onto his half of his bed, Leo on the other.

"No kidding," Leo muttered, throwing a hand over his eyes. "This is not how I imagined junior year."

Donald listened to his boys with a heavy heart. This wasn't how he imagined it either, he thought, climbing under the covers of his own bed.

* * *

><p>The next time Bree awoke, it was dark.<p>

Tasha was still snoring soundly on the bed next to hers.

Something woke Bree from her peaceful sleep, but she didn't know what.

For several minutes, she just lied on her bed, listening. She heard nothing out of the ordinary. But just as she was about to go to sleep, she heard it.

The shuffle.

It was so quiet that Bree thought her mind was tricking her, but there was no mistaking the sound of a shoe accidentally sliding along the carpet. Her bionic training kicked in, and she became acutely aware of the fact that there was someone else in the room. Someone not welcome.

Bree sat up, facing the darkness. "I know you're there," she said bravely, though her heart was beginning to pound with growing fear. "Who are you?"

For several anxious seconds, she waited. And waited. Just when she was about to believe that her mind really did make up that shuffle, she saw movement in the dark. And then a figure stepped into the moonlight that slanted through the blinds.

For a moment, Bree was frozen. "Chase?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe her eyes. Could it really be him?

The figure laughed, cold and harsh. "Guess again, sweetheart."

And then she was shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter soundtrack: The Feeling of Losing Everything by Archive.<strong>

**Hehehe, ohhh cliffhangers... The world would be boring without them.**

**Again, sorry for not updating for a while. But have faith in me; I won't give up on this story. I'm determined to see it through.**

**Oh! And please review. I love hearing your feedback. :)**


End file.
